


Zinger

by sihaiya



Series: bottom!Levi weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Scarred Levi, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Topping from the Bottom, Wet & Messy, slight spoilers for ch. 79
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaiya/pseuds/sihaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren surprises Levi coming back earlier from one of the expeditions meant to explore the world humanity has recently won back.<br/>(bottom!Levi weekend 2016 day 2: Power)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zinger

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I headcanon Levi as too much of an awkward muffin for dirty talk, but let's pretend just for this oneshot that years into a relationship with Eren made him better at expressing himself ;)

It's already two of hours Levi has closed the tea shop and he's still tossing around in bed, unable to find some sleep.

Tonight is one of those nights his eye has decided to annoy the fuck out of him, itching enough to make impossible to divert attention from it and relax. It's in moments like this that Levi nearly regrets the days before his injury, nearly because fighting titans surrounded by dying comrades while, if you're lucky enough, the beast one is pitching a bunch of debris at you it's not something he'd return to by any chance.

If he has to be honest, this new life he built up for himself after his forceful discharge is not so bad and he can't find any valid reason to complain. Sure, his left peripheral vision is now fucked up and he had to learn again how to do even the simplest things, 'cause determining the distance between himself and his surroundings is not the same anymore, but he found some kind of peace and this is something he'd never expected for most of his life. 

He's still lying restless on the bed when he hears some unusual noises coming from downstairs, the door of the shop rattling and something heavy dropping on the floor with a hollow thud. He tenses and reaches for the dagger that lies under the mattress even before thinking about lighting the lamp on his nightstand, then he prowls towards the room's door and lends an ear to the dull racket, trying to figure what he's dealing with, his heart pumping faster, getting his body ready for a fight. When a familiar sequence of steps resonates along the stairs, however, he takes a deep breath full of relief, his heart skipping a beat because of sudden different reasons. 

The expedition had left the Walls nearly a year before and he's sure it was not supposed to be already over, but whatever happened, if this means to have Eren back earlier he's sure not the one who'll complain about it.

While Levi gets again in bed, Eren takes his time, stopping in the bathroom and changing before joining him, and when Levi sees him cross the threshold of the room with a fond grin on his lips and only some loose pajama pants to cover his chiseled body he can't find a reason to grumble about it, beckoning instead the other towards him with a soft smile.

They spend quite some time exchanging lazy kisses, rolling one on the other across the bed, murmuring soft renewed promises until Levi lets escape from his lips how much he missed the other. This makes Eren stop to look at him with disarming devotion before he resumes his attentions, this time kissing especially Levi's left side, covering with soft brushes of his lips the dense scar tissue tracing his features, starting from his cheekbone and then climbing up to cover his whole eye before going down to shower in attention the other's neck until he feels him tremble in his arms. 

"Up for more?" Eren asks with hope, still mouthing at Levi's neck, leaving behind him a trail of soft and teasing little bites. 

Levi stills for a moment before using his strength to flip them, straddling Eren hips with a dark expression and internally thanking the hot weather that made him go to bed already naked. He searches for Eren's eyes before leaning in and starting whisper just a couple of inches from the other's mouth. "While I was waiting your return I planned to fuck you as the first thing when you arrived. Suck you off and then finger you until you would beg me..." He straightens now, wanting to enjoy Eren's reaction at his words in its fullness, a mischievous smirk stretching his mouth. "But then I thought you owed me to be a little selfish..."

He leans in again to kiss the other, harder this time, with nothing of the earlier softness remaining, devouring Eren's mouth until he's able to savor the other's taste to his liking, taking his time before pulling away. "So I decided I want to fuck your mouth and then maybe, if you're good enough, maybe I'll ride you."

Eren's breath hitches at that and his hands tighten on Levi's hips while he chews on his lower lip without even realizing it. "I'd love it..." He replies, his voice already raspy and tinged with need, his lips covering again the other's chest with a soft path of lazy kisses. 

Levi clicks his tongue and shows Eren away, not hard, but enough to make his point clear. "Behave." He orders, before positioning himself higher on Eren's body, enough for the tip of his hardening cock to be just a couple of inches far from the other's face. 

He jerks himself once, twice, smirking at the view of Eren licking his lips, a needy expression burning in his eyes. "No touching until I say so." He commands, waiting for the other's nod before heading forward, a hand tangled in Eren's soft hair.

When the tip of his cock reaches the other's lips, Eren is eager to part them, eyes falling closed while he sucks Levi into his mouth, his tongue trailing wet paths along his length. Levi sighs at it, propping himself up using one of Eren's shoulders to get a better balance. It's easy to get lost in Eren's warmth and Levi's guts tickle from the need of letting go and fuck the other's throat raw, but he stills himself, waiting for him to get used to the intrusion.

When he's sure Eren is not giving out signs of discomfort Levi thrusts his hips once, eliciting the other's attention and a harder suck at it. "You're so lovely like this you know? Drooling all over with that enthusiastic streak of yours." He praises him, his words soft with fondness while he strokes his hair. "Think you can take more?"

Eren pulls out long enough to moan a throaty 'damn yes' and then his mouth is already opening again for Levi, who tightens his fingers in his locks before pressing himself in that delicious heat.

"That's good." Levi growls once he bottoms out, relishing the sensation of how Eren's throat clenches around him.

It doesn't take him long to develop a slow steady rhythm, pressing down Eren's throat, basking in the way the other allows Levi to use him with eagerness, his eyes still closed and watering, his hands clenched in the sheets, attempting to follow Levi's previous request of not being touched. 

"Fuck, just like that..." Levi moans, leaning more of his weight on Eren's frame. It's not enough though, he wants more, and the next words he breathes out have a new edge of need. "Finger me."

Eren complies without a word, reaching for some oil before lapping again at Levi's cock while coating his fingers. He prepares him with slow dedication, trying to both finger and suck Levi at the same time only to fail, making a mess of himself, his face by now glistening with precome and spit due to all the times he lets the other's length slip away from his lips and rub instead his skin. 

"I suppose you deserved your treat..." By now Levi's voice has a strained quiver and he pushes Eren's fingers away before lingering above him to leave Eren the time to lube himself up with urgent movements. 

"Lee..." Eren is restless while he waits for the other to position himself, his hands spasming on Levi's hips, uncontrolled. 

Levi chuckles, inebriated by the power his lover let him have on him if he asks for it. It's not always this way, often he prefers to leave Eren the lead, to be pampered and served in bed, but sometimes he needs this euphoric sensation, and now he's determined to enjoy every bit of it.

"Lee please..." Eren whimpers, struggling underneath Levi, forcing himself not to take the initiative and make his way into the other, a desperate expression finding its way on his features.

Levi doesn't reply but concedes, sinking down Eren's cock with aching slowness, taking his time to settle on it, grunting a breathy curse once he bottoms out.

"Don't move." He whispers before leaning in to kiss the other with hungry urge, Eren responding in kind but leaving to Levi the pleasure of exploring his mouth, always so eager to please.

Eventually Levi lets the other's face go and leans away, arching backwards and starting to roll his hips, relishing the sensation of Eren filling him up and the delicious sound of his stuttered moans. Levi keeps his rhythm slow and controlled, meaning to tease the other to his limit and when Eren's head falls and his voice breaks, pleading him to let him do something, anything, Levi lets out a throaty content purr.

A whispered 'fuck me' is all Eren needs to shiver in absolute delight before starting to lift his hips, meeting Levi halfway, his hands gripping the other's sides with barely contained strength, using them as a leverage to reach deeper inside him. Levi watches intently as Eren throws his head back, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth slack, and the sight of him so close, so desperate, is mesmerizing. By now he doesn't care anymore about who's in charge, he only needs to feel more and his breath becomes quicker while he rides Eren faster, letting go any pretense of making a show out of it. 

He doesn't expect from Eren to flip them with easiness, nearly bending him in half while he never ceases to pound into his frame, his hands now buried in the sheets, clinging to them mindlessly. The sudden change in power is nearly enough to take Levi over the edge, but what really does it, only moments later, is the hard sting of Eren's bite on his neck where it connects to his shoulder. Levi comes hard at it, with a raw sob, clenching and spasming around Eren, who follows him right after, filling him up while chanting the other's name, his lips still on his skin.

There are long moments of stillness during which time seems to stop to let them find again some steadiness of mind and then they aren't anymore joined, both resting boneless on the bed and taking raspy breaths. Hands seek each other and clasp together and then the silence lulls them into a hazy state of relaxation.

When Levi finally opens his eyes, he realizes he had to be fell asleep for some time, 'cause he has been cleaned and tucked under the sheets, Eren lying beside him, stroking with softness his hair, a fond little smile on his lips.

Levi has to blink a couple of times to regain full control over himself only to realize there's something nipping at the back of his mind. "How are you here already?"

Eren looks away, his gaze distant for a moment. "We found the ocean." He replies and he must sense Levi's incoming request of an explanation because he brushes one of his fingertips over his lips to prevent him from speaking. "Once we reached it I asked to be discharged. The others are still on their way, coming back in a couple of months, but I realized being there was not what I needed."

Levi looks at him in silence, dread and guilt crawling inside him at the thought of being in some way responsible for it. In the end he manages to whisper his doubts, searching the other's features for the answer. "I don't understand, it was your dream."

"It was and I realized it." Eren states, stroking once again Levi's hair before explaining himself. "I want to be something more than just a soldier, I don't really care about reclaiming the new lands, I only wanted to see the world. Once I saw it, the ocean I mean, I felt the urge to be with you, to start building something I can call mine as you've done with this shop."

Levi searches for the truth in Eren's eyes more than in his words and what he sees it's only the same resolution he had learned to love along the years they shared. It calms down his running mind and elicits a fond smile on his lips. He settles himself better on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, wanting to satiate the curiosity Eren raised with his news and to give the other all his attention. "Tell me about it."

They talk for a long time with barely whispered murmurs, almost like not to disturb the quiet of the night, Eren curled around Levi's frame, his head on the other's lap, and while Levi pets his hair, playing with his soft strands, he recalls for the other the wonders they discovered during this last expedition before explaining how Hanji pulled some string and wrote a recommendation for him, how he'll start an apprenticeship to become a doctor in two weeks. It's only while the first lights of dawn are painting the room in warm tones that they doze off tangled together, their hands interwoven, their features soft and peaceful, a bright new kind of day waiting for them.


End file.
